This invention relates to rod-like heterocyclic aromatic polymers.
Considerable research has been directed toward the synthesis of extended chain or rod-like polymers. The unique ordering properties of these polymers has led to the preparation of extremely high modulus/high strength fibers.
Considerable other research has been devoted to electrically conducting polymers. It has been estimated that replacement of copper wiring in large aircraft with electrically conductive polymer "wires" could result in a weight saving of several hundred pounds. Such a savings in weight would be reflected in a savings in fuel.
A major portion of this research has been directed to polyacetylene. This polymer can be doped by a large variety of substances to room-temperature conductivities of about 10.sup.3 ohm-cm.sup.-1. Aromatic polymers such as polyphenylene, polyphenylenevinylene (PPV), and polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) have also been shown to undergo increases in electrical conductivity when exposed to various electron-donor or -acceptor compounds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel rod-like heterocyclic aromatic polymers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide novel rod-like heterocyclic aromatic polymers which are at least semi-conducting.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art form a reading of the following detailed description of the invention.